You and Me
by CrashCourse777
Summary: When Misa goes to visit the grave of a certain detective, she reunites with an unlikely person. Forever just got a lot more interesting. Oneshot. Cute and different.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Here lies Arthur Conan_

I stared down at those four words, six syllables, with the strangest feeling of emptiness. The sunlight reflected off the smooth marble with the fake name carved in it, warming the grave stone. The sky above was that rare color of blue that hurts to look at and the air smelled fresh and clean, really not the type of day I imagined when I had finally tracked down the burial site of the greatest detective in the world. Well, former greatest detective, I should say.

It had taken me years to locate the very, very well hidden documents that detailed the resting place of L Lawliet. Truthfully, I was just surprised they hadn't been burned or anything. When I had finally gotten my hands on the papers, I was a little vexed to discover that he was buried all the way in London, England. L just loved making my life difficult, even when he was dead. And now that I was standing in front of his nondescript grave, with the name that didn't belong, I didn't know what to feel. I had thought that maybe when I had finally tracked down his elusive grave site I would feel _something, _triumph, smugness, maybe even dance on his grave a little. But all I could feel looking down at that stone face was emptiness, and maybe even a little sadness at the false name, without even a date beneath it.

I rested my back against the grave stone and hugged my knees to my chest, wondering what to do next. I could feel someone step in front of me, but didn't bother to lift my head. It's not like they could see me, anyway.

"Hello, Misa-san."

My head whipped up and my eyes suddenly grew as wide as saucers. L Lawliet twittered his fingers down at me in greeting, in all of his wrinkled shirt, faded jeans glory. Something between a scream and a holy crap escaped from my lips as I back peddled my feet in the grass, pushing further up against his grave.

"L-L?" I managed to squeak, my eyes completely glued to the familiar, hunched over, and very _real_ looking detective.

"It's been awhile." He said nonchalantly, while my heart was busy bulldozing against my chest, the jerk. His large eyes took in my frazzled appearance and he hummed, his thumb pressed against his pale lips in thought. "I will be honest with you, Misa-san, I always assumed you would die much later in life."

I continued to gape at him, before remembering my composure and quickly rising to my feet, brushing the imaginary dust from my dress. "Yes, well, I never thought I'd see _you_ here of all places, L." I said, coolly.

"This is my grave site." L replied. A pool of embarrassed crimson tinted my cheeks. L observed this with that quirky little smile of his. "I'm surprised you were able to locate this place, Misa-san. Tell me, how _did_ you accomplish it?"

I blushed again, but this time because I was a little proud of my actions. "I looked up where to find Wammy House and ended up haunting the curator there for a couple of weeks. He finally cracked and told me where all of the secret files were hidden after I knocked over a lamp."

To my surprise, L laughed shortly upon hearing this. I stood there amazed at actually hearing him laugh. It only lasted a moment, but the sound was deep and light. The darkness of his eyes shined with amusement, like a little kid's. It was nice.

The smile still played at his lips as he stared at me. "You always were the daring type, Misa-san."

"Well, what else was Misa supposed to do? You'd think you'd be able to walk through walls and stuff when you're dead, but no! Being dead sucks."

L laughed and again I was momentarily caught off guard by that new, but certainly pleasant, sound. A thought occurred to me and I tilted my head as I regarded the messy haired, panda eyed poltergeist. "Hey, why _are_ you here, L? I thought only people who used the death note couldn't go heaven or hell." L blinked and tilted his head towards the blue sky in contemplation to my question.

"I've pondered that, too, Misa-san. It's true that I never actually used the notebook, but I'm starting to think that simply touching the death note will have the same afterlife effect." I wracked my brain for any memory of the rules for the death note that would support his hypothesis, but was coming up zilch.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't use the death note?" I asked skeptically.

L smiled that tiny smile of his again. "Positive."

A dark thought abruptly entered my mind and my eyes lowered to the grass. A sudden feeling of regret crept into my chest and I twisted my fingers at the uncomfortable feeling. "L, I'm-I'm sorry I killed you..." The words were hard to utter, but it was even harder to find the courage to be able to look him in the eyes as I said them. And once again, L caught me by surprise. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, his face not holding a single ounce of rancor or bitterness.

"We all die, Misa-san. It's best to forget about such things."

The amount of relief that swelled through my chest at hearing those words from him was unexpected, and I couldn't help the truly thankful smile that spread across my face. The bright sun continued to shine down as L's eyes suddenly slid down to the pretty black dress I was wearing. He quirked a brow. I once again became flushed and fingered the hem of the elegant material.

"I, um, jumped off of a skyscraper." I mumbled, embarrassed, my eyes looking at anything but him.

L chuckled again, his thumb pressing against the corner of his lips where the smile continued to play at his mouth. "Dramatic to the last."

Red flooded my cheeks and I smiled bashfully. "On Valentine's Day, no less."

L laughed and he looked at me with that childlike light in his eyes. "This just turned into a very interesting eternity."

The sun reflected off of the white, long sleeve of his shirt as L extended his hand towards me, the palm facing up in invitation. I stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, before lightly placing my own in his.

"Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me."

L raised a brow, surprised. "Emily Dickinson. I wasn't aware that you enjoyed poetry, Misa-san."

I blushed, embarrassed. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Not really. I got it off of _The Simpsons_."

L smiled that smile of his. "Haven't we all."

The grass waved in a breeze that had nothing to do with the wind as we walked through the cemetery hand in hand. I peeked up at L through my blond bangs, remembering the name that marked his grave. "Arthur Conan?" I asked, a teasing smile at my lips.

L shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

"So, what happens now?" I asked tentatively.

L paused and scratched the side of his jeans before returning the hand that wasn't clasped in mine to his lips. "Hmm, I suppose we could always locate Light-kun. Knowing him, he's probably off somewhere looking for another way to rule the world."

I blinked in surprise that L would be the one to suggest looking for his arch nemesis, let alone joke about it. L noticed my confused expression and shrugged again. "We're dead, Misa-san. Petty rivalries hardly seem important now."

We continued walking under the sun, our hands swinging lightly in between us. "Fine, we can look for Light, but you better find a way to sneak us onto a plane or something. Do you know how long it took Misa to get all the way over here from Japan? I mean seriously, you would think being dead we would at least be able to fly or something!"

L laughed as I pouted at the sheer unfairness of it all. "There's never a dull moment with you, is there Misa-san?" He teased.

I grinned at him as we continued on to our eternity. "Nope! And you know, L, since we're here, I've always wanted to visit the Tower of London."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was adorable. When I woke up this morning, that line from Emily Dickinson popped into my head and this little idea just sort of followed along. It all sounded really neat and different that I just had to write it down, heheh. Btw, sorry if L and Misa sounded out of character, I just figured that since they're, you know, dead that they would probably be a lot more relaxed and chill than when they were living. But anyways, I hope you liked it! P.S. if you didn't know, the name Arthur Conan is from Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of Sherlock Holmes. L has a funny sense of humor :)<br>**


End file.
